1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a paint applicator and paint applicator system for application of paint to work surfaces, particularly uneven work surfaces.
2. Prior Art Relating to the Disclosure
It is difficult to uniformly coat rough surfaces with an even coat of paint and to insure even application of the paint in corners and other hard to reach places. Paint applicators are currently available which include a pad holder and removable sponge or cellular pad as, for example, those made, manufactured and sold by Padco, Inc. of Minneapolis, Minn. Such applicators are particularly useful with water base paints. Although such applicators perform better than a brush for covering certain work surfaces they are not entirely suitable for application of paint to very rough or uneven surfaces.
Imparting a vibratory or oscillatory motion to pads for cleaning purposes is known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,893 for a portable vibratory window cleaner; U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,854 for an oscillatory car washer; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,088 for an oscillating electric floor scrubber. Imparting vibratory movement to a hairbrush to produce a massaging effect is known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,818,281. Use of a paint applicator provided with a cellular pad connected to a pressurized container is also known.